Loving A Stranger
by cosmickiss2000
Summary: Darien Westcott one of New York's most powerful and handsome men had a one-night-stand with Serena Parker, but what happens when she finds out she's pregnant
1. Loving A Stranger

Title: Loving a Stranger By: Cosmic_kiss2000 Chapter: Prologue E-mail: Noclue2050@go.com Rated: As of right now it is PG-13  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Well, I'm back with another one. Hope you enjoy. Since so many people want me to finish Freedom, I plan to. I also plan to have a new chapter of each of my stories, by Sunday. Please check back.  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP  
  
"What is it Raye? I'm very busy," Darien yelled into the intercom, dropping the file that he had been reading.  
  
"Well there is a young lady here to see you, a Miss Serena Parker," Raye exclaimed.  
  
"I thought I told you NO interruptions unless it was IMPORTANT," Darien yelled into the intercom.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but she said it was important and she has already waited for a little over 2 hours. She is pretty and she looks like your type, so I was at a loss of what to do," Raye replied.  
  
"Okay send her in," he announced. Raye's only response was an OK as she motioned for the lady to go into the office.  
  
Darien looked up from his file when he heard the door click, indicating that someone had entered the room and then closed the door. He was confronted with the deepest set of blue eyes he'd ever seen as he made eye contact mysterious blond.  
  
"You," Darien muttered, once again dropping the file to the desk.  
  
~*Flashback*~ 1 month ago:  
  
"Can I have a shot of whiskey," Darien asked the bartender, as he downed the rest of his previous drink.  
  
"What do you want beautiful," Darien questioned the beautiful blond sitting next to him.  
  
"The name's Serena and I'll have a beer and shot of tequila," she replied after she too drank the rest of her pervious drink.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"How about *hiccup* we.we get outta *hiccup* here," asked a drunken Darien, as he stopped kissing Serena.  
  
"I.I don't kn.know. *Hiccup* What about *hiccup* my friend," Serena managed to get out. She turned around and found her friend nowhere in sight.  
  
"She'll be all right, *hiccup* come on," Darien exclaimed as he stood up and offered her his hand.  
  
"Well okay," Serena agreed, standing up and taking his offered hand.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Darien awoke the next morning with the slight pressure of someone laying on his outstretched arm. He opened his eyes and squinted the first couple of seconds due to the brightness of the room. Looking around the room he realized that he was in a hotel room. The monstrous pounding in his head caused him to quickly sit up, forgetting about the woman sleeping on him, causing her to fall back on the bed, roughly. "Damn Lita, I'll get up in a minute," Serena mumbled half sleep. About 2 minutes later Serena realized she wasn't in her bed and opened her eyes. To her surprise staring back at her was Darien Westcott, one of New York's most powerful men.  
  
"God, please tell me I didn't," she whispered, jumping out of the bed. She soon realized she was naked when Darien's eyes suddenly roamed over her body with untamed lust. She made a mad dash back into the bed.  
  
"God I can't believe I did this," Serena muttered to herself.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"What is it that you want," Darien questioned, a hint of distain in his voice. 'Why is that every woman I fuck, suddenly thinks we're in a relationship, after. You had a one-night-stand, let it go,' Darien thought, a smiling gracing his features  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Westcott, but I have learned some information, recently, that concerns you," Serena exclaimed, coming to stand in front of his desk.  
  
"And what might that be," Darien questioned.  
  
"I'm pregnant.  
  
Well that's all folks. Tell me what ya thought. Emails, reviews, either way tell me what ya thought. Should I continue or not(  
  
Cosmic_kiss2000 


	2. Loving A Stranger

Title: Loving a Stranger  
By:Cosmic Kiss2000  
Chapter:1  
E-mail:noclue2050@go.com   
Rated:PG-13 for Mild Language and Little Violence Alternate Reality and Romance, Little Action  
"That's nice, but what does this have to do with me?" Darien questioned.   
  
"What do you think? It's yours," Serena replied with biting sarcasm.   
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that? What do you want money becau-," Darien began, soon getting cut off.   
  
"No, I don't want your money. I just thought that you would like to know that in about 8 months you're going to be a father, but obvious I was wrong. Just forget that I ever came here," Serena muttered walking towards the door.   
  
As she reached the door and grabbed the knob, she turned around, "I'm going to have this child whether or not you want to be a part of its life or not. It really doesn't matter to me," Serena exclaimed as she walked out the room, leaving a confused man and very pregnant secretary grinning in her wake.  
"You want my opinion," a voice asked once again disturbing Darien from his work.   
  
Sighing in defeat Darien put down his file and looked up to find his secretary who was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Well you're going to give it to me anyways, so just tell me," Darien demanded.   
  
"Just because you deal with vindictive bitches like Beryl, doesn't mean all women take after them. After sitting there and talking to her for a good five minutes she doesn't seem to be like a gold-digger. In fact seems like a down to earth person with a good heart. And by the look of her custom made designer suit, I would assume that she had her own money and wasn't after yours," Raye concluded, leaving the room.   
  
It took Darien a couple of minutes to process Raye's statements before he came back to reality.   
  
"Raye could you get your husband on Line 1 for me?" Darien questioned into the intercom.   
  
"Way ahead of you," Raye replied.   
  
"Thanks you're a live saver," Darien muttered picking up the phone.   
"How's my favorite FBI agent?" Darien asked.   
  
"What do you want Westcott?" came an aspirated reply.   
  
"I need you to do a search on a Serena Parker," Darien exclaimed.   
  
"Anything special you want to know about her?" the man asked.   
  
"Everything, but mainly I need her address, thanks Justin," Darien replied.   
  
"No problem. You're just lucking Raye speaks so highly of you. I'll call you back when I find something on her," Justin exclaimed, hanging up the phone.   
  
3 hours later Darien's phone started going off.   
  
"Justin?" Darien questioned, picking up the phone.   
  
"So I found her. I had to do a lot of searching for her." Justin exclaimed.   
  
"What do you mean?" Darien questioned.   
  
"It seems that you picked a good girl. The only things on her record were a couple of speeding tickets, one that she got 2 weeks. She stated that her current address is 516 Glencoe Drive," Justin replied.   
  
"516 Glencoe Drive, that sounds familiar. Thanks Justin," Darien muttered hanging up the phone.   
  
"Raye, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day," Darien muttered, walking out of the office.   
  
"Yes Darien," was her only reply.   
  
"Smith take me to 516 Glencoe Drive," Darien told his chauffeur.   
  
"Sir, I thought you had a restraining order against Ms. Mina," Smith exclaimed.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Darien questioned.   
  
"516 Glencoe Drive is Miss Mina address," Smith muttered.   
  
"That's why it sounded familiar. No matter, take me there anyways," Darien demanded.  
RING, RING, RING  
  
"Hello," Serena exclaimed as she picked up the phone.   
  
"Hey sis, how's my apartment?" a voice questioned.   
  
"No, 'hey are you doing' or 'I miss you.' Just 'how's my apartment," Serena muttered.   
  
"Okay I'm sorry Serena. I miss you? How are you?" she questioned.   
  
"Oh I miss you too, Mina. I'm doing fine and your apartment looks great. How are you?" Serena asked.   
  
"That's good. I'm fine, so what did your mystery man say about the baby?" Mina asked.   
  
"He accused me of lying and wanting his money," Serena replied, sitting down on the couch.   
  
"What did you expect him to think?" Mina asked.   
  
"I don't know but I never expected him to be such a bastard. That night, when we... you know... he seemed so passionate and gentle but I guess a few drinks makes you hallucinate," Serena mumbled.   
  
"So what are you gonna do? I don't mean any offense but you're still a little country girl at heart. You have no idea how the real world actually works and I'm not gonna keep paying for everything, especially if you have this baby. I earned this money for me and I don't expect to spend all of it taking care of my LITTLE SISTER and her child. I'm going to be home by the end of the week and I want you gone by then. You've been living in my apartment for the last month and it's time for you to go," Mina exclaimed with slight disdain in her voice.   
  
"Well thank you ever so much BIG SISTER. I KNEW I would have YOUR SUPPORT. But don't forget Mina we grew up together, same house, same small ass country town and you're just as much of a country girl as I am. You think that just because you made a couple of movies and are on the cover of a few magazines that it's makes you hot shit, but it doesn't. As for this child... my child I will find a way to make it work out and I won't need your help, which includes your money. And as for paying for things, it was I who worked all summer and then gave the money to you because you wanted to have an abortion before mom and dad found out you were pregnant.   
  
"Why are you bringing up old shit? I was 17. I was young," Mina muttered, her voice slightly raising.   
  
"Because you're being selfish, I spent the last 15 years of my life helping you. I lied to mom and dad plenty of times about your whereabouts and activities. Never told them about your numerous pregnancies or why the people talked about our family behind our backs. I LIED...... to everyone, my parents, my brothers and all for you and you're saying that you can't help me when I really need it. And I could see if I constantly asked for help, but this is the FIRST time in MY LIFE that I have and you're being bitching," Serena yelled, slamming the phone on the hook and pulling the cord out of the wall when it started to ring again.  
2 hours later  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
Serena swung the front door open and there stood the arrogant bastard in a business suit, in other words her unborn child's father. "What do you want?" Serena questioned and was surprised when the man pushed past her and walked straight into the apartment.   
  
"So what's going on. Did you and Mina come up with this sick twisted plan to get back at me. I can't believe you two are such vile women as to involve a unborn child that is if you ARE even pregnant," Darien hissed with disgust clearly present in his voice.   
  
"Yes, I know Mina, she's my sister. As to what the hell you're talking about I have no clue. No would you kindly vacate my place of resident before I call security," Serena exclaimed, opening the door wider, indicating for him to leave.   
  
Darien stared into her eyes and found no hidden motive or anything of that nature. 'Either she's one hell of an actress or really has no idea what I'm talking about,' he thought to himself.   
  
"Okay maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I would like to talk to you about the child you're carrying," Darien began, making no effort to leave the apartment.   
  
"You sure didn't want to talk or should I say believe me when I was in your office. Why the sudden change?" Serena cut in, closing the door and walking to the living room with Darien right behind her.   
  
"As much as I doubt it, there's a slight chance that this child you carry is mine. I'm aware that during the our first meeting that I was not wearing a condom and that you weren't wearing a diagram. So as I said before there is a slight chance I that I might be the father," Darien announced.   
  
"That's all good in dandy, but that still doesn't explain your present in home," Serena muttered.   
  
"Like I said if this child is in fact mine. I want to ensure that it is not put in danger before or after the birth," Darien exclaimed.   
  
"What do you mean before birth?" Serena questioned, crossing her arms over her chest, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Darien.   
  
"To make sure that you don't put him...or her in danger by smoking or drinking," Darien replied.   
  
"And exactly how do you plan to this?" Serena asked, coming to stand in front of him.   
  
"You will be moving in with me...  
Well that's it for this chapter. Tell me if u like and please don't hesitate. I love feedback, just not negative :). I will try to have the next chapter out faster.   
  
Cosmic_kiss2000 


	3. Loving A Stranger

Title: Loving a Stranger  
By:Cosmic_kiss2000  
Chapter: 2  
E-mail: Noclue2050@go.com   
Rated: As of right now it is PG-13  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
Well, I'm back with another one. Hope you enjoy. Since so many people want me to finish Freedom, I plan to.   
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Last Time:   
  
"The only was I know how. You will be moving in with me............  
  
  
Now it begins:  
  
It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Serena bust of laughing. "Whoo! For a minute there, it sounded like you said I was going to be moving in with you," Serena chuckled.  
  
"I did," Darien pointed out.  
  
"Well let me think about this. NO, NOW GET THE HELL OUT," she barked, all formality gone.  
  
"NO, that's my child you're carrying," Darien began.  
  
"Your child, this morning you didn't even believe that I was pregnant let alone that it was yours, if I was. Now you want me to move in with you. I don't think so," Serena spat.  
  
"You don't seem to get it. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. It's non-negotiable. Get some clothes together and lets go," he demanded. Serena realizing that he wasn't going to leave on his own, decided that it would be easier to just call security, as she reached for the phone she was hit with a flashback.  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"So what are you gonna do? I don't mean any offense but you're still a little country girl at heart. You have no idea how the real world actually works and I'm not gonna keep paying for everything, especially if you have this baby. I earned this money for me and I don't expect to spend all of it taking care of my LITTLE SISTER and her child. I'm going to be home by the end of the week and I want you gone by then. You've been living in my apartment for the last month and it time for you to go," Mina exclaimed with slight disdain in her voice.   
  
"Well thank you ever so much BIG SISTER. I KNEW I would have YOUR SUPPORT. But don't forget Mina we grew up together, same house, same small ass country town and you're just as much of a country girl as I am. You think that just because you made a couple of movies and are on the cover of a few magazines that it's makes you hot shit, but it doesn't. As for this child... my child I will find a way to make it work out and I won't need your help, which includes your money. And as for paying for things, it was I who worked all summer and then gave the money to you because you wanted to have an abortion before mom and dad found out you were pregnant," Serena spat  
  
"Why are you bringing up old shit? I was 17. I was young," Mina muttered, her voice slightly raising.   
  
"Because you're being selfish, I spent the last 15 years of my life helping you. I lied to mom and dad plenty of times about your whereabouts and activities. Never told them about your numerous pregnancies or why the people talked about our family behind our backs. I LIED...... to everyone, my parents, my brothers and all for you and you're saying that you can't help me when I really need it. And I could see if I constantly asked for help, but this is the FIRST time in MY LIFE that I have and you're being bitching," Serena yelled, slamming the phone on the hook and pulling the cord out of the wall when it started to ring again.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"Okay, I'll come with you. Just let me go get some clothes," Serena exclaimed, leaving the room.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HAHAHA! Let me get this straight, you told her to move in with you?" Andrew asked, smiling incredulously   
  
"Yes," Darien replied taking a sip of his scotch.   
  
"And what did she say," Andrew questioned.   
  
"She thought I was joking and bust out laughing. When she realized I was serious she refused," Darien muttered.   
  
"So how did you get her to agree?" Andrew asked.   
  
"I told her that NO wasn't an option and that she didn't have a choice in the matter," Darien exclaimed.   
  
"And it worked?" Andrew questioned.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Something else made her choose to move in with me. I'm not sure what it was, though," Darien replied.  
  
"Really. So what does this woman look like?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Actually she's quite beautiful. Pretty blue eyes, long blond hair, long legs, an ass that could give J. Lo a run for her money and her breast, lets just say she's got more than a mouthful," Darien replied.   
  
"Damn she sounds like a nice piece of work, but I still can't believe you asked her to move in with you," Andrew muttered.   
  
"Why not, it's not like we're a couple or anything. She's just living with me until this situation is resolved. I will continue to date and fuck whomever I want. Nothing's going to change," Darien explained, finishing the rest of his drink.   
  
"What are you gonna do if the kid turns out to be yours?" Andrew questioned.   
  
"I have no idea, I'll deal with it when the time comes," Darien replied as a young brunette suddenly bumped into him, grinding her breasts on him.   
  
"Opps. I'm sorry," she muttered, smiling as she licked her lips.   
  
"No problem. You here with anyone?" Darien asked, already feeling himself hardening.   
  
"No," she answered, pressing her chest onto him once again.   
  
"Would you like to be?" he asked, his voice becoming huskier.   
  
"Yes," she replied as she all but opened her legs to him.  
  
  
In the middle of the night Serena was awaken by weird noises. She got out of bed and made her way out of her room. Walking down the hall she found the room the noises were coming from. Curious, Serena walked to the door and slowly opened it, only to find Darien Westcott having sex with another women.   
  
"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?" the women yelled as she noticed Serena. Moving away from Darien she grabbed the covers and tried to cover herself up.   
  
"Oh sorry. I heard noises, I didn't mean to interrupt," Serena muttered, ignoring the slight pang of jealousy she suddenly felt develop.   
  
"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the women demanded. Serena noticing the tone of her voice suddenly became offended and angry.   
  
"WHY DON'T YOU ASK MR. Westcott," Serena spat as she walked out the room, slamming the door in the process.   
  
  
The next morning Darien came downstairs to find Serena in the kitchen making breakfast. Though he wasn't use to any women other than his maid in the kitchen, Darien liked the sight Serena made. She was wearing a shirt that had to be 3 sizes to big for her and socks with a sloppy ponytail. She looked cute he concluded. "Hello," he muttered, walking into the kitchen  
  
"Good morning to you. I'm guessing you had a wonderful night," Serena sarcastically replied, sitting down at the table with a plate of food.   
  
"I did or rather I was before you interrupted. After you left the young lady I was with started asking too many questions. So I sent her home. Hmmm... that smells good," Darien replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.   
  
"And it tastes good too, come try it," Serena exclaimed, holding out a fork with eggs draped on it. Darien walked over to her and took the food offered.   
  
"Damn that's good," Darien muttered.   
  
"Thanks," Serena muttered as she took her plate and began walking out of the room, stopping at the door "Don't bother to look for anymore. I only made enough for me," she exclaimed as she proceeded to walk out the room. A few minutes later Darien went to her room only to find the door closed. When he knocked on her door and received no answer, he just walked in.   
  
"Excuse me, but did I say that you could come in?" Serena asked.   
  
"First of all this is my house and I'll come in if I damn well please! And second, I knocked and there was no answer," Darien exclaimed.   
  
"Then apparently I didn't want you to come in," she spat.   
  
"Well too damn bad. Now any plans that you have for today cancel them. I've made an appointment with the doctor. He's a good friend of mine and won't give me any bullshit. The appointment is in little under an hour. So get dressed and be ready," Darien exclaimed.   
  
Serena couldn't believe this man, she was in utter shock. He was basically telling her to drop everything she was doing and do as he said. As she opened her mouth to reply, she found that Darien had already left the room.   
  
'He's lucky that going to the doctor is good for the baby or else I wouldn't be,' Serena thought to herself as she got her cloths together.  
  
  
"Well Miss Parker it seems that you are in fact pregnant. About a month along, I'd said," the doctor concluded.  
  
"As if I didn't already know that," Serena snapped.  
  
Ignoring the snappiness in her voice, the doctor went on, "you're as healthy as they come and I see no reason why this baby won't come out just as healthy as you are," the doctor exclaimed.  
  
"That's good to know," Serena replied.  
  
"Unfortunately Darien it's too early to find out if the child is indeed yours which is why I have already taken the liberty to make another appointment for 4 months from now. As for now, here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins that I want Ms. Parker to start taking," the doctor exclaimed as he wrote out the prescription and handed it to Darien.  
  
"When will I be able to know if it's a boy or girl?" Serena questioned.  
  
"By your next visit. By the way, make sure not to stress yourself, it's not good for the baby. Other than that I'll see you in 3 months," the doctor exclaimed, ushering Serena and Darien out of the room.  
  
"Thanks Andrew," Darien exclaimed.  
  
"Hey no problem man. You weren't lying though, she's gorgeous," Andrew muttered.  
  
  
  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
Well that's all folk. Please enjoy:)  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$ 


End file.
